THIS invention relates to apparatus for use in cooking a plurality of articles on a heated surface.
When a number of articles such as eggs must be cooked on a heated surface, such as a hot plate or a frying pan, it is difficult to maintain the articles separate on the heated surface. Eggs, in particular, tend to join together, requiring them to be cut apart for serving or flipping thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which can be used for cooking multiple articles.